Sustitutos
by xay-chan
Summary: Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo comenzaron sus encuentros clandestinos, quién dio el primer paso para un acercamiento o cuál fue el detonante de su primer beso. Solo sabían que eran sustitutos. Sustitutos de lo que un día tuvieron y jamás volvería. Simples instrumentos para hacer su vida, si no más soportable, al menos sí más llevadera. Drabble


¡Hola de nuevo a todos! Últimamente he estado bastante activa con esto de la escritura, no me lo creo ni yo XD. Y aun así no soy capaz de terminar ninguno de los longfic que estoy en proceso de escribir ¬¬. Qué se le va a hacer, lo mío sin duda son los drabbles. Así que aquí estoy con otro, y en este caso con un Sasuke/Kurenai, pareja poco común. Además esta vez tengo motivo de celebración porque este es mi fic número 10! Quién me lo iba a decir a mí allá cuando comencé… Pero bueno, no me enrollo más y os dejo ya con la historia.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Sustitutos**

.

.

En la oscura habitación dos cuerpos se fundían obscenamente sobre el estrecho colchón. Los labios del varón arrasaban los labios contrarios, intentando acallar los gemidos que de ellos escapaban. Los brazos femeninos se aferraban al cuerpo del hombre como si fuera su última tabla de salvación, mientras las caderas de ambos chocaban con la apremiante velocidad que el ilícito acto ameritaba. Respiraciones entrecortadas, caricias apresuradas y, finalmente, un corto pero dulce momento de la inconsciencia tan anhelada para ellos.

.

-Tienes que irte, Asuma-chan está a punto de volver de la academia – decía apremiante Kurenai, mientras cubría rápidamente su cuerpo intentando tal vez ocultar de ese modo su pecado.

-Lo sé – contestaba Sasuke comenzando a vestirse.

.

.

Era una relación prohibida, inimaginable para cualquiera que los conociera, pero eso solamente demostraba lo poco que los conocían. Los años, las guerras, las perdidas, todo ello les había hecho cambiar, para bien o para mal.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente cómo comenzaron sus encuentros clandestinos, quién dio el primer paso para un acercamiento o cuál fue el detonante de su primer beso, oculto, ansioso y apresurado.

Solo sabían que eran sustitutos. Sustitutos de lo que un día tuvieron y jamás volvería. Simples instrumentos para hacer su vida, si no más soportable, al menos sí más llevadera. Nada importó su diferencia de edad, o que Sasuke fuera prácticamente un marginado social desde que volvió a la aldea, o que Kurenai tuviera un hijo que cuidar.

.

Puede que sus motivos no fueran los más puros o los más comprensibles para un espectador ajeno, pero ellos los entendían, aun sin necesidad de palabras, ellos sabían.

Porque, desde que Asuma murió y nació su hijo, Kurenai no había vuelto a sentirse deseada, pero necesitaba sentirse deseada. No había vuelto a ser abrazada, pero anhelaba ser abrazada. No había vuelto a besar los labios de un hombre, pero ansiaba besar los labios de un hombre. Y, aunque jamás podría desearla, abrazarla o besarla como Asuma, Sasuke le dio todo eso y más.

Para Sasuke, tampoco era diferente. Todo cuanto había perseguido en su vida, de un modo u otro, desde que tenía uso de razón era Itachi, siempre Itachi. Sus ojos rojos e intensos como la sangre, su pelo largo y negro como las alas de un cuervo, su piel clara y suave como la seda. Y, a excepción de su género y de su relación puramente sexual, Kurenai era la persona más similar a Itachi que jamás habría podido encontrar.

.

Eran sustitutos, burdas caricaturas de aquellos que amaron y perdieron, suplentes con los que intentaban llenar el hueco que quedó en sus almas al verlos marchar y, aunque no fuera suficiente, por ahora tendría que bastar.

.

.

.

Creo que me ha salido un poco deprimente y hasta con un poco de insinuación SasuIta pero bueno, al fin y al cabo este fic se me ocurrió pensando que Kurenai era lo más parecido a una versión femenina de Itachi que hay en toda la serie de Naruto, y sabiendo que soy fan ItaSasu/SasuIta pues… es lo que hay.

Comentarios, dudas, reclamaciones, consejos, críticas, peticiones… siempre se agradecen y son bienvenidos.

.

**Xay-chan**


End file.
